


Star Wars Rebels - Ein altes Geheimnis

by Fara_Runa



Series: Die Gold Familie [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/M, Gold Familie, Original Character(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fara_Runa/pseuds/Fara_Runa
Summary: Nachdem die Kommandantin der Ewigen Allianz vom Imperium gefangen worden ist, werden drei Kontakte zu den Rebellen des Outer Rims geschickt, um diese zu befreien. Doch während der Mission ergeben sich immer mehr Komplikationen, was die Unternehmung immer mehr gefährdet. Als sich dann noch eine neue Gefahr für die ganze Galaxis zeigt und die Allianz auf Nar Shaddaa droht, aufzufliegen, wird alles zu einem Rennen gegen die Zeit, denn keiner will, dass ein altes Geheimnis auffliegt.





	1. Prolog

Ich schlich zum Rand des Daches, von wo aus ich den gesamten Landeplatz unter mir überblicken konnte. Da dieser in der dunklen und kühlen Nacht von Lothal sehr hell erleuchtet wurde, war es möglich, sämtliche Dinge mit bloßem Auge zu erkennen.

Um in dem schwachen Licht der zwei Monde nicht aufzufallen, hatte ich bei Anbruch der Nacht die wenigen weißen Stellen meiner Rüstung mit Ruß eingerieben. Meine weißen Stiefel hatte ich auf meinem Schiff gegen schwarze getauscht, genauso wie meine Jacke, obwohl diese an den Armen, den Schultern und dem Reißverschluss schwarz gewesen ist. Die einzigen verbliebenen weißen Stellen meiner Rüstung waren die Vorderseiten meiner Oberschenkel, welche nun mit Ruß überdeckt waren. Insgesamt bestand meine Rüstung aus schwarzen Stiefeln, Handschuhen und Armschienen, ebenso wie einer schwarzen Jacke und schwarz gefärbten Hose und einem schwarzen Helm.

  
Auf dem Landeplatz patrouillierten ungefähr zehn Sturmtruppler um 30 Kisten, die über dem gesamten Platz verstreut waren. Mein Ziel war, drei dieser Kisten zu stehlen. In diesen befanden sich Schiffsteile in Militärqualität, welche einige Jäger der Ewigen Allianz um Jahrzehnte verbessern.

Ich nutzte die Macht und griff langsam mit ihr hinaus. In dem Großteil der Kisten befanden sich Nahrungsmittel und in wenigen lagen verschiedene Arten von Waffen. Die Soldaten blendete ich aus und letztlich fand ich meine Zielkisten. Diese standen auf der anderen Seite des Platzes. Da es zu lange und umständlich gewesen wäre, auf dem Dach außen herum zu gehen, suchte ich mir einen schnellen und sicheren Weg über das Landefeld.

  
Sobald ich einen gefunden hatte, kontaktierte ich T7. Er sollte mein Schiff auf dem Dach bei den Zielkisten landen und diese, nachdem ich ihm die Kisten gegeben hätte, anschließend verladen. Nachdem T7 den Defender gelandet hatte, griff ich an beide Seiten meines Gürtels. Dort legten sich meine Hände automatisch um die Griffe der zwei Lichtschwerter.

Bereit für einen Kampf, wenn nötig, blickte ich nochmal über den Landplatz und sprang schließlich vom Dach. Auf dem Boden angekommen, rollte ich mich leise ab und lehnte mich gegen die ersten Kisten. Nach einem kurzen Moment blickte ich mich erneut um.  
Rechts von mir stand weiter in der Mitte des Feldes die nächste Gruppe Kisten, und auf der mir weiter entfernten Seite stand ein Sturmtruppler. Dieser hatte mir jedoch den Rücken zugekehrt, sodass ich schnell und leise zu den Kisten schlich. Der Truppler hinter den Kisten hatte mich nicht entdeckt, aber leider entdeckte ich einen weiteren Soldaten. Dieser patrouillierte circa zehn Meter entfernt, doch wenn er seinen Kopf nach rechts drehen würde, hätte er mich sofort entdeckt. Der Truppler war hinter einer Gruppe von Kisten hervorgetreten.

  
Eine weitere Gruppe war in derselben Position aufgebaut und würde mich perfekt verdecken. Diese stand links von mir, sodass ich sofort dorthin rannte, wobei mein Blick immer auf dem patrouillierenden Sturmtruppler gerichtet war. Dort angekommen saß ich gegen die Kisten gelehnt und bewegte mich nicht. Ich achtete nur auf die Schritte, welche regelmäßig ertönten und dabei immer leiser wurden. Leise stieß ich meinen Atem aus, den ich vor Anspannung und Konzentration angehalten hatte. Doch wirklich entspannen konnte ich mich nicht, da ich mich in der Mitte des Landefeldes befand und hier die Chancen am höchsten waren, entdeckt zu werden.

  
Ich schloss meine Augen und griff erneut mit der Macht hinaus, nur dieses Mal konzentrierte ich mich auf die Sturmtruppen und blendete die Kisten aus. Mein Herzschlag beruhigte sich, da sämtliche Soldaten sich entweder von mir oder meinen Zielkisten entfernten oder weiter weg Wache standen. Ich öffnete meine Augen und blickte nach rechts, wo eine Gruppe von vier Kisten mir wie eine Art Mauer entgegenstand. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippenstand ich auf und rannte direkt auf die Kisten zu. Kurz vor diesen sprang ich so ab, dass ich mich in der Luft halb drehte und auf den Kisten mit den Händen landete. Ich stieß mich nochmal ab, drehte mich erneut in der Luft und kam mit meinen Füßen auf dem Boden auf.

  
Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah geradeaus. Diese Gruppe von Kisten war mir wieder wie eine Art Wand aufgebaut, nur bestand diese aus drei Kisten und war mein Ziel. Auf dem Weg von den Kisten, wo ich mich befand, bis zu meinen Zielkisten standen rechts und links je sechs Kisten, welche wie ein Sichtschutz aufgebaut waren. Kurz bevor ich losrennen wollte, vernahm ich ein Knistern in meinem Ohrstück, welches sich bald in das Piepen T7´s veränderte.

  
"Defender = gelandet; T7 = bereit zum Verladen"

  
Ich rannte auf meine Zielkisten zu. Die Gruppe bestand aus zwei übereinander gestapelten Kisten rechts und einer einzelnen links daneben. An den Kisten angekommen stützte ich meine rechte Hand auf die linke Kiste, stieß mich vom Boden ab und schwang meine Beine links über die Kiste. Sobald ich den Boden unter meinen Füßen spürte, saß ich mich auf den Boden und lehnte mich gegen die beiden rechten Kisten.

Ich blickte nach oben und von dem Dach blickte T7 auf mich herab. Nickend stand ich auf, wendete mich den Kisten zu und ließ die Erste durch die Macht schweben. Sie flog immer höher, als sie über meinem Kopf war drehte ich mich zum Dach und ließ die Kiste so nahe wie möglich am Schiff landen, damit T7 sie schneller verladen konnte. Erneut drehte ich mich zu den Kisten und transportierte die Nächste auf das Dach. Ich konzentrierte mich nur auf die Kiste und hatte dabei die Augen geschlossen.

  
Als ich jedoch die Kiste absetzte und meine Augen öffnete, sah ich zehn Sturmtruppler, welche mich umzingelt hatten und ihre Waffen auf mich richteten. Ich erkannte sofort den Anführer der Gruppe. Dieser stand mir nicht nur direkt gegenüber, sondern hatte auch einen farbigen Schulterschutz auf der rechten Seite.

  
"Hände hoch!"

  
Genervt nahm ich langsam meine Hände hoch, wobei ich sie über meinem Kopf hintereinander legte und somit meinen Komlink am linken Handgelenk aktivierte. Der Anführer trat einen Schritt näher an mich heran.

  
"Sie sind verhaftet! Nennen sie mir augenblicklich den Namen ihres Auftraggebers und den ihres Partners!"

  
Bei diesen Worten legte sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen, da ich auf so eine Chance nur gewartet hatte.

  
"Ich besitze weder einen Auftraggeber, noch einen Partner. Aber selbst wenn, würde dieser schon bald abhauen."

  
Ich redete etwas lauter als sonst, damit T7 mich problemlos verstehen konnte. Kurz danach vernahm ich als Antwort den Klang der Triebwerke der Defender und sah leicht wehmütig, wie die rote leichte Korvette der Defender-Klasse mit T7 und zwei der drei Zielkisten in den Nachthimmel von Lothal verschwand.

  
Die Sturmtruppen hatten sich alle auf mein Schiff konzentriert, als es abflog. Leider dauerte es nicht lange und sie widmeten sich wieder mir, der Diebin, die sie mit erhobenen Händen reingelegt hatte. Man musste kein Machtnutzer sein, um die Wut des Anführers zu bemerken.

  
"Das war ein Fehler zu viel!", schrie er und schoss auf mich.

  
Als Reaktion griff ich blitzschnell mit meiner rechten Hand an die linke Seite meiner Hüfte, wo sich mein Haupthandlichtschwert befand, aktivierte es und lenkte den Schuss mit der orangenen Klinge zurück. Der zurückgelenkte Schuss traf den Anführer an der Brust, sodass dieser mit einem dumpfen Krachen nach hinten fiel. Seine neun Kameraden hatten erst verblüfft zu mir und meinem Lichtschwert geschaut, und danach auf ihren gefallenen Anführer.

  
Diese kurze Unachtsamkeit nutze ich, sodass ich mit einem Rückwärtssalto und gezündeter Waffe auf die Kiste sprang. Als die Sturmtruppler wieder zu mir schauten, sprang ich gerade rückwärts die Kiste runter und war froh, dass ich meinen Helm trug, sodass die imperialen mein Gesicht nicht sehen konnten.

  
Unter Beschuss der Sturmtruppler rannte ich in die Mitte des Landeplatzes. Dort angekommen blieb ich stehen, drehte mich zu den Soldaten und blockte einige Schüsse ab, welche zwei Truppler ausschalteten. In dem Moment ertönte ein zischendes Geräusch und danach viele, gleichzeitige Schritte. Ein schneller Blick nach rechts und links genügte, um zu erkennen, dass zwei Tore geöffnet waren und daraus weitere Truppen kamen.

  
Daraufhin aktivierte ich auch mein orangenes Nebenhandlichtschwert, um die Schüsse von knapp 25 Blastergewehren daran zu hindern, meinen Körper zu durchlöchern. Meine Lichtschwerter konnte man nicht mehr genau erkennen, da sich die Klingen so schnell um meinen Körper bewegten.

  
Über dem Lärm der Schüsse konnte ich ein Gespräch des Kommandanten mit seinem Vorgesetzten wahrnehmen.

  
„Die Diebin besitzt zwei Lichtschwerter! Ich wiederhole, sie besitzt zwei Lichtschwerter und kann mit diesen Kämpfen! Sie ist wahrscheinlich eine Jedi!“, meldete der junge Kommandant seinem Vorgesetzten panisch.  
Um die Antwort zu hören, nutzte ich die Macht.

  
„Die Jedi sind tot, Kommandant! Lichtschwerter machen aus einer Person noch lange keinen Jedi! Nehmt sie gefangen, soll sich ein Inquisitor mit ihr rumschlagen!“

  
„Natürlich Sir!“, kam die verlegene Antwort, bevor er den Befehl sprach. „Gewehre auf Betäuben umschalten! Wir nehmen sie fest!“

  
Durch den unüberlegten Befehl des Kommandanten, stellten alle Truppler ihre Gewehre gleichzeitig um, woraufhin ich meine Chance nutzte. Mit einer Bewegung meiner Hand schleuderte ich zehn Soldaten in die nächste Wand und noch in der Bewegung warf ich mein Nebenhandlichtschwert, welches von weiteren zehn Soldaten die Gewehre zerschnitt. Ich rannte zu der Stelle, wo ich die zehn Soldaten in die Wand geschleudert hatte. Kurz vor der Wand sprang ich mit Hilfe der Macht auf das Dach.

  
So schnell es ging rannte ich über die Dächer des Raumhafens. Am Eingang des Raumhafens sprang ich vom Dach und erschreckte ein paar Passanten, die mich mit weiten Augen anstarrten, da meine Lichtschwerter immer noch aktiviert waren. Ich rannte durch die Hauptstraße und begegnete dabei zwei Sturmtruppen, die ich sofort tötete. Ohne zu stoppen lief ich weiter durch die helle Straße, die auch in der Nacht gut befahren wurde.

  
Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich eine Blockade erblickte, die aus zwei Truppentransportern, zwei AT-DP Kampfläufern und mehreren Sturmtruppen bestand. Ich blieb stehen und blickte in die Richtung, aus der ich gerade kam. Ich wollte wieder zurückrennen, als zwei TIE-Jäger auftauchten. Ich überlegte nicht lange und rannte auf die Blockade zu, wobei ich hoffte, dass die Piloten so dumm waren, wie ich sie einschätzte.

  
Natürlich begannen die Soldaten auf mich zu schießen, doch ich nutzte unbeeindruckt meine Lichtschwerter und blockte diese ab. Als noch die Kampfläufer anfingen, wurde es schon schwieriger, da ich deren Schüssen ausweichen musste. Wenige Meter vor der Blockade schossen dann noch die TIE-Jäger, doch mein Plan ging auf. Ich rannte durch die Blockade, während diese von den TIE-Jägern in die Luft gejagt wurde.

  
Ich rannte weiter, ohne zu bemerken, dass ein AT-DP noch funktionierte und auf mich schoss. Der Schuss traf den Boden einen Meter hinter mir, doch die Druckwelle schleuderte mich mehrere Meter weiter, wo ich dann mit einem heftigen Schlag auf dem Boden landete und mich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Ich sah nur noch die Umrisse von zwei Sturmtruppler, als sich meine Augen mit den Gedanken schlossen, dass ich meine Mission größtenteils erfüllt und noch Schaden angerichtet hatte.


	2. 1. Kapitel

Ezra schlug die Augen auf. Er sah nur Dunkelheit und spürte eine Kälte, die ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken liefen ließ. Er dreht sich um und versuchte angestrengt irgendetwas zu sehen, irgendein Licht in dieser erdrückenden Schwärze, irgendein Zeichen wo er war.

Aus der Stille wurden undeutliche Geräusche, die erst ganz leise waren, aber mit jedem Atemzug lauter wurden, bis sie ihm in den Ohren dröhnten und er sich verzweifelt die Ohren zuhielt, um nicht vor Schmerz zu schreien. Er fiel auf die Knie vor Schmerzen und schloss seine Augen. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber nichts half.

Als er seine Augen einen Spalt weit öffnete sah er einen kleinen Lichtpunkt, welcher sich immer schneller ausbreitete und greller wurde, bis das Licht ihn blendete. Als er wieder sehen konnte, befand er sich auf den Straßen von Lothal.

Genauer gesagt befand er sich in einer Straße in der Nähe des Raumhafens der Hauptstadt. Der Lärm dröhnte ihm nicht mehr in den Ohren, stattdessen hörte er hinter sich aufgeregte Passanten und TIE-Jäger, während er vor sich eine Blockade erblickte.

Er drehte sich um und sah den Grund für den Aufruhr. Es rannte eine komplett schwarz bekleidete, weibliche Person auf ihn zu, welche zwei orangene Lichtschwerter in den Händen hielt. Die Person schien ihn nicht wahrzunehmen, da sie unbeeindruckt durch ihn hindurch rannte.

Ezra blickte ihr hinterher und sah, wie sie die Schüsse der Sturmtruppen abblockte und danach den Schüssen der AT-DP Kampfläufer auswich. Kurz bevor sie an der Blockade ankam, schossen die TIE-Jäger auf sie, wobei sie ihre eigene Blockade in die Luft jagten.

Ezra rannte auf die Blockade zu und wollte sehen, was mit der Frau geschehen war. Als sich der Rauch etwas legte, sah er sie unverletzt weiter rennen. Jedoch bemerkte er nicht den einen Kampfläufer, der dann auf die Frau schoss.

Ezra stockte, als er sie bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegen sah und die Lichtschwerter wenige Meter weiter weg gelandet sind. Er rannte erneut zu ihr, denn es traten zwei Truppler auf sie zu und richteten ihre Waffen auf sie. Er kam nahe genug, um zu sehen, wie die Soldaten sie mit mehreren Betäubungsschüssen betäubten und der eine sie weg trug, während der Andere die zwei Lichtschwerter einsammelte.

Ezra konnte nichts tun, als hilflos dabei zu zusehen, wie das Imperium wahrscheinlich eine weitere Jedi festnahm und später exekutierte. „Ezra…“ Er blickte verwirrt auf die bewusstlose Frau. „Ezra.“

Die Dunkelheit verschluckte die Gebäude an der Straße und langsam auch die Straße. Er blickte nun panisch um sich, denn er konnte nirgendwo hin, denn überall war die Dunkelheit.

„Ezra.“ Die Dunkelheit verschluckte nun die zerstörte Blockade und drohte die Frau zu verschlucken, die Jedi. „Nein!“, schrie er, als die Dunkelheit alles um ihn herum verschlang.

„Ezra!“ Er schrie laut auf, als auch er von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde und spürte, wie er fiel und nichts dagegen machen konnte.

 

* * *

 

 

 Es war Morgen und die Sonne erstrahlte den Planeten in warmes Licht. Die Wälder des Planeten waren noch ruhig, als so langsam die einheimische Fauna erwachte und die Ruhe ihren Geräuschen wich.

In einem anderen Teil des Planeten war es nicht so friedlich, wie in der Wildnis. Genauer gesagt in der Kommandozentrale der Basis.

Die Kommandozentrale konnte nicht durch die Sonne erhellt werden, da sie keine Fenster besaß. Ihre Position war nämlich unter der Erde, da die Basis an einer Klippe erbaut worden war. Somit wurde der Raum von gelben Lichtern erhellt, die baumelnd von der Decke hingen.

Doch neben dem gelben Licht erstrahlte auch ein blaues Licht von der Mitte des Raumes. Grund dafür war ein Hologramm, welches an einem Holotisch projiziert wurde. Das Hologramm zeigte einen Droiden, genauer gesagt einen Astromech, um welchen sich eine Menge an Leuten versammelt hatten, trotz dieser frühen Morgenstunden.

Die Kommandozentrale war keineswegs klein, doch durch die Technik und vor allem durch die große Anzahl an Personen in dem Raum, war es vor allem auf der Erhöhung schon recht gemütlich. Außerdem war der Raum von lauten Diskussionen gefüllt, die von allen Seiten des Raumes erklangen.

Der Grund dafür war recht simpel. Die Kommandantin war vom Imperium gefangen genommen worden, wie der Astromech ihnen eben mitgeteilt hatte. Eine blonde Frau versuchte die Menge zu beruhigen, welche zum größten Teil aus aufgebrachten Ratsmitgliedern der einzelnen Institutionen handelte, als deren Leiter.

Während die blonde Frau alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, bahnte sich ein Mann in roter Lederjacke einen Weg durch die Menge zum Aufzug, mit welchem er noch eine Etage tiefer in die Klippe fuhr. Er seufzte genervt und müde auf, als sich der Lärm langsam legte, je tiefer er in die Klippe fuhr.

Als der Aufzug zum stehen kam, stand er einer braunhaarigen Frau gegenüber, die an ihre Hüfte zwei Lichtschwerter trug.

„Was bedeutet dieser Lärm? Kann man nicht mal mehr in Ruhe schlafen?“, fragte sie ihn genervt. Er seufzte erneut auf, da er weder die Zeit, noch die Lust hatte, mit ihr zu streiten.

„Die Kommandantin ist vom Imperium gefangen genommen worden“, erklärte er kurz angebunden, worauf sie ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah.

„Soll das ein Scherz sein?“ Ihr mangelndes Vertrauen in ihn und gleichzeitig ihre Kenntnis von ihm, erschreckten ihn. Er hatte gehofft, dass er dieses Gespräch vermeiden konnte, doch er wusste es besser, als einfach an ihr vorbei zu stürmen.

„Nein, das ist kein Scherz. Ich würde jetzt auch gerne mit jemanden reden, wenn du nichts dagegen hast“, sagte er genervt und hoffte inständig, dass sie ihn gehen lies.

Als sie tatsächlich zur Seite ging, um ihn vorbei zu lassen, spürte er eine Welle von Erleichterung über ihn waschen. Doch als er aus dem Augenwinkel ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, wusste er, dass sie noch nicht zufrieden war und ihn später garantiert nochmal aufsuchen würde.

Doch für den Moment war es ihm egal, denn er musste sich konzentrieren. Er ging den Gang entlang bis zur ersten Kreuzung. Er bog rechts ab, wo sich die Einzelzimmer befanden.

Er ging ein Stück weiter, bis zu einer erneuten Kreuzung. Er bog wieder rechts ab, da dort die Zimmer der Männer waren. Er achtete nun auf die Namensschilder der Türen und lief ein an einigen Türen vorbei, bis er an seinem Ziel angekommen war.

Dort klopfte er mehrmals an die Tür, die sich nach einigen Minuten öffnete und einen jungen Mann mit braunen Haaren und lässiger Kleidung offenbarte.

„Morgen. Was gibt´s?“, fragt er verwundert, doch der Mann in der roten Jacke bedeutete ihm, ihm zu folgen. Er ging wieder zurück, gefolgt von dem jungen Mann, und lief an der Kreuzung geradeaus in den Bereich der Frauen.

Er achtete erneut auf die Namensschilder, bis er zu dem letzten Raum vor einer Abbiegung kam. Er klopfte auch hier an die Tür, doch als sich nach einigen Minuten nichts veränderte, betätigte er die Klingel, die ein Summen im Raum verursachte und in sämtlichen Systemen des Raumes angezeigt wurde.

Die Tür ging mit einem zischen auf und auch hier stand ein lässig gekleidete Person vor ihm. Doch anders als der junge Mann, hatte sie graue Haare, die in einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren und die junge Frau sah nicht gerade glücklich aus, gestört zu werden.

„Was willst du?“, schnauzte sie ihn wütend an und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich war mitten in einer Datei!“ Er ignorierte ihre Wut und drehte sich so zu der Frau und dem Mann, dass er Beide ansprechen konnte. „

Ich brauche euch für eine Mission.“

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses Werk existiert auch auf Wattpad, wo ich Tara_Gold heiße. Wer also gerne weiterlesen möchte, kann dies dort machen, muss sich aber mit einer "rohen" Version begnügen, denn dort wird es noch dauern bis die Überarbeitung erscheint.


End file.
